Trinta E Nove Dias
by Anynha-bb
Summary: One-Shot Scott descobre que Stiles e Derek estão juntos.


_**Stiles, Derek e o universo de Teen Wolf não me pertencem e sim a Jeff Davis. **_

_**Capa: post/54109164830/kiss-kiss-o-o**_

_**Essa one-shot é baseada nessa montagem post/55401768593/teen-wolf-au-so-derek-marked-when -he-and-stiles essa fic foi escrita com a autorização da autora.**_

- Você está namorando o Derek?

- E outras coisas. - Stiles sorri e Scott escolhe por ignorar isso.

- Quando você ia me contar?

- Hum… Acho que agora.

- Mas você não me contou! Eu que flagrei você com a mão na… na… parte posterior dele.

- Parte posterior? - Stiles ergue sua sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. É Derek. É nojento.

- Ah, vamos lá. - Stiles exclama com seus braços na cintura. - Você e Allison praticamente faziam sexo na minha frente e agora eu tenho que aturar você e o Isaac se olhando da maneira "eu quero fazer sexo com você e também afagar a sua bochecha."

- O-o-que? Isaac? Bochechas? NÃO. - Scott balbucia enquanto Stiles revira os olhos suspirando. Ele ia deixar o amigo viver em sua pequena bolha de ignorância por enquanto.

- Que seja. - Stiles tenta focar as fotos que estão em cima da mesa. Qual sofá Stiles escolheria para ele e Derek? O de couro era bom, mas ia deixá-los colados por causa do suor.

- Mas… É ele. - Scott persisti parecendo desconfortável enquanto arrasta seus pés.

- E ele está bem aqui. - Derek fala, em seu lugar comum, ao lado de Stiles.

Stiles esfrega suas mão antes de voltar seu olhar para Scott.

- E ele tem o rosto de um modelo da GQ e também uma bunda durinha. - Scott grunhe em frustração e Stiles pode ouvir Derek ranger seus dentes. - E não podemos nos esquecer do seu enorme pe…

- STILES. - Derek grita, interrompendo-o, ao mesmo tempo que Scott choraminga: - Que merda Stiles!? - e cobre seu ouvido como uma criancinha faria.

Stiles mostra a sua língua pra ele, porque, inegavelmente ele era o mais maduro dos dois.

- Não faça perguntas idiotas se você não quer ouvir as respostas.

- O.K. só me diz… - Scott olha de Stiles para Derek. - A quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

Stiles dá de ombros voltando a olhar para as fotos.

- Um mês!?

- Trinta e nove dias. - Derek fala imediatamente.

Todos olham para ele, até mesmo Peter que estava escondido na escada. Ele havia descido alegando poder ter alguma voz sobre a decoração de sua própria casa e ninguém poderia negar isso a ele, mesmo que Stiles tenha ameaçado matá-lo novamente se ele reclamasse sobre sua escolha de cores.

Derek nota os olhares para ele e franze a testa em confusão.

- Está na minha agenda.

Stiles se endireita quando seu coração parece dar um salto em seu peito.

- Sério? - ele pergunta baixinho.

- O que? - Derek pergunta furioso com uma careta.

- Isso é… - Stiles tenta dizer mas sua voz some.

- Totalmente patético. - Scott supõe.

Stiles olha pra ele.

- Na verdade, eu ia dizer fofo.

A careta de Derek some aos poucos e Stiles jura ver as bochechas de Derek vermelhas por de baixo da barba.

- E totalmente inesperado. Quem diria que o meu _pequeno_ sourwolf é um romântico secretamente!? - Stiles sorri enquanto chega mais perto do moreno, deslizando no espaço entre Derek e a mesa, ficando dessa forma, cara-a-cara com ele.

- Stiles. - Derek geme passando sua mão em seu rosto que está cada vez mais vermelho.

- Será que você desenha pequenos corações para cada encontro? E escreve coisas do tipo "Stiles e Derek 5eva" - Stiles ignora o olhar confuso do moreno para o termo 5eva, que pode significar "mais do que para sempre". - Será que você tem uma música especial no seu celular para o nosso aniversário de dois meses? - ele continua a brincar enquanto passa seus braços em volta do pescoço de Derek.

- Ah gente, agora não. - Scott reclama.

Derek resmunga com seus olhos grudados nos de Stiles.

- Vai embora Scott, os adultos estão conversando. - Stiles mexe uma mão enxotando o amigo.

Scott sai reclamando sobre como Stiles era apenas alguns meses mais velho do que ele, mas dessa vez Stiles não tem uma resposta pronta, pois todos os seus pensamentos estão voltado para Derek.

- Trinca e cinco dias é importante, certo? - Stiles senta na mesa, amassando as fotos que tinha passado horas procurando, mas isso não é importante no momento.

- Trinta e nove. - Derek corrige.

- Oh, claro, trinta e nove. - Stiles puxa Derek para mais perto, contornando-o com suas pernas. Eles podem ouvir ao fundo o barulho de Peter subindo a escada, mas estão muito concentrados com o momento para prestarem atenção nisso. - E trinta e nove é um dia importante, Derek?

- Eu acho que não. - Derek fala colocando suas mãos na cintura de Stiles, puxando-o para que seus lábios fiquem a menos de um sussurro de distância.

- Vamos fazer que seja. - Stiles acaba com esse espaço.

_**Entãooooo... O que acharam? Por favor, deixem um review com a sua opinião (: **_

_**Beijos e até a próxima. **_

_**Bb **_


End file.
